


Puns Can be Meaningful

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Glimpse of the Past, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: "Hey Chat... Why do you like puns so much?"





	Puns Can be Meaningful

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my draft folder for, like, a few months, and decided to actually post it. :)

"Hey Chat... Why do you like puns so much?"

It was a clear night, the stars were twinkling in the sky, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting lazily on a random rooftop. Neither wanted to go home just yet, so they'd been sitting in comfortable silence for the past half hour, until she'd broken the silence with that question.

"I... What?" He asked, sitting up to look at her.

She followed suit.

"I mean, since the day we've met, you haven't gone one day without saying a single pun, and I was just curious if there as a reason why. Of course, you could just like puns-" And, she was rambling again.

He chuckled.

"When I was younger, I had a happy family." He started.

She knew about this of course, as he'd brought it up on a different patrol.

"My mom, she brought life into our family. And my dad was actually around those days. And my mom loved puns. She'd say them, and my dad would laugh, even though they were ridiculous, just to see her happy smile."

He gave her a sad smile, and continued.

"When my mom passed, my father closed himself off from the world. He was married to his work, and he didn't even have time for his son. When I did see him, I'd try to pun, just to get the reaction he'd give mom out of him. But he didn't smile. He didn't laugh. He didn't show any emotion. But I just kept trying with the thought that our family might get back a semblance of what it used to be."

"Oh, Kitty..."

"I know, pointless right?"

"You wanting to have a relationship with your father is  _not_ pointless." She said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He ignored her.

"When I became Chat Noir, I was free. Free to be myself. To be happy. To actually show emotion, since I can't in my civilian life. And to pun, without a care in the world. For me, punning keeps my mom's spirit alive. I know she'll always be with me." He ended.

"Chat..." Ladybug said, wrapping her arms around her partner. "You deserve all the happiness in the world. He should  _not_ treat you that way. You deserve better than that." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, M'lady. I needed that." He smiled.

"Anytime." She smiled back. "How about another lap?"

"Your on, Bugaboo."

And they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews! :D
> 
> Anyone have a better name for the title?
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
